


Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds : Spirit riders

by novadragon1000



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, OCs - Freeform, Signers, YGO5ds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadragon1000/pseuds/novadragon1000
Summary: In ancient times the spirit world and the human world existed as one protected by people known as the Duel Priests , they are known as the guardians. Then calamity struck destroying the world and faded into darkness. It was then rebuild through the hearts of the guardians but the single world was split into 2 halves. when brought together they can awaken the Ultimate God





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> references 
> 
> \- 5ds ( anime , manga )  
Stardust Accelerator  
Reverse of Arcadia  
Over the Nexus

In ancient times the spirit world and the human world existed as one protected by people known as the Duel Priests , they are known as the guardians. Then calamity struck destroying the world and faded into darkness. It was then rebuild through the hearts of the guardians but the single world was split into 2 halves. when brought together they can awaken the Ultimate God  
  
The 12 spirits are split among the elements of light and darkness. They are said to be cards specifically designed for Turbo Duel rituals in ancient times.  
  
The light spirits are known as signer dragons , they linked to people called signers. The signers all process a mark of the dragon. The dark spirits possess a massive dark power known as ( duel dragons ) , they are strong enough to control their own holders if they are unable to tame them. A man who holds a "Duel Dragon" becomes a Duel Priest, while a woman becomes a Duel Priestess. The cards are also blank until after they obtain a holder.  
  
In Neo Domino city , in the year 20XX , riding duels fought from the seats of motorcycle shaped duel disks called duel runners also known as a D-Wheel , are the hottest trend in town.


	2. Chapter 2

A journal started with this paragraph...

" What was the start of all this ?  
When did the clogs of fate begin to turn ?  
Perhaps it is impossible to grasp that answer now ,  
From deep within the flow if time...  
But for a certainty , back then  
We loved so many , Yet we hated so much  
We hurt others and were hurt ourselves  
Yet even then , we ran like the wind  
Whilst out laughter echoed  
Under the cerulean skies... "

_Dear Diary ,_

_I cannot remember all the things that had happened when i last wrote in you , so let me tell you from the beginning...__First let me say this that , _I was only 12 and my younger brother was 8 when it happened a catastrophe known as the zero reverse. A massive earthquake had torn apart the city or so they say. But I know the truth because I can talk to duel spirits a power granted to my brother and I. This power known as the gentle darkness. Sometime before the accident my parents given each a card and told us that if we ever feel lost the spirits will show us the way and lead us to others , and let your heart guide you... They also give us each a deck to remember them by.

  
During this time we met Yusei Fudo , Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan. Then some time later Kalin Kessler. The six of us became the enforcers as a way to improve the way of life in the Satellite. After conquering all of Satellites zones, Kalin changed, taking Dueling so seriously that he forced a kid into a Duel and proceeded to beat him up after winning. Unhappy with Kalin's attitude, Jack and Crow left the team. After learning that Kalin was on the run from Sector Security, Yusei approached Jack to ask him to help.  
  
My brother and I decided to help as well since they were our friends. The reunited gang caught up with Kalin in an abandoned storage building. They told him that he had changed and tried to get him to abort the battle with Security. After Yusei stopped Kalin from attacking a badly beaten Security, Crow and Jack held Kalin in a room while Yusei tried to convince Security that he, himself, was the leader, in the hopes Kalin wouldn't be arrested. He was unsuccessful and Kalin was ultimately captured, ending the team.  
  
Jack Atlas soon comes into procession of the card 'Red demons dragon' he then meets Lazar. Who came on behalf of Rex Goodwin. He convinced Jack that his birthmark was special and that he can become a King in New Domino City. In order to do so, he told Jack to steal Yusei's Duel Runner and "Stardust Dragon" card and escape by boat into Neo Domino City. He also had to take two people with him , showing him a photo of two people appearing to be be around eight to twelve years old. When he finds them he should turn them over to Sector Security.   
" this will be your ticket to leave , how you do it will be up to you. The boat will be at the harbor at nightfall tomorrow. "  
  
Accepting Lazar's offer Jack puts his plan into action. Starting with the two people Katsumi and Kazuma Shouji listed on the photo given to him by Lazar. Katsumi was with Yusei at the time while Kazuma was off on an errand.  
Without stating his intentions he approaches the young youth " come with me "

" why I want to stay with Yusei "

\------

Jack decides not to cause a scene or this attempt will fail and goes after the older brother , finding him alone in the market. Jack approaches him and then grabs his arm and drags him to sector security.   
  
Kazuma is then told " you are now in protective custody "  
" what about my family ? "   
" the same goes for him if he is found "  
  
A short time later Katsumi is also brought in. Yusei had no choice but to surrender the card 'stardust dragon' and the Duel runner for his pardon. Sector Security and Jack Atlas knows that he will not abandon his friends.   
  
The next day Katsumi and Kazuma along with Jack Atlas went into a waiting boat at the harbor. The next thing they know was that they were in a city. Katsumi held tightly to his brother. Jack and the two brothers are again taken to sector security. Where they are greeted by Rex Goodwin...


	3. Chapter 3

Rex Goodwin did not tell them much , however he revealed his status to Jack , Kazuma and Katsumi as the 360th Star Guardian and informed that they are saviors spoken of in a prophecy...   
" you all are known as Signers. " He then said.   
  
" you expect me to believe in some fairy tale ? "   
" No , but i can assure you that this is no game this comming battle is real. You and your brother can hear the spirits of cards , yes ? "  
  
Kazuma is then taken back with that statement and recluntly answers " Yes , since we were young "  
" the ability to see and hear the spirits of duel monsters is known as darkness "  
" you both have a dark counterpart of a signer dragon "  
  
Upon those words their decks begin to glow so the two brothers picked it up from their holders. Fliping over the top card 'stardust spark dragon' , 'Hot Red Dragon Archfiend'. The two dragons then show themselves to the two brothers...  
  
" you will know then the time is right and everything will be revealed , sometimes the only way to fight darkness is with darkness. Let your heart be your guide "  
  
Taken that into mind the two brothers trained themselves and developed the ability to use shadow sense and become the youngest rideing duelists. Jack Atlas on the other hand became the Turbo Dueling Champion and moved into the compound of Rex Goodwin, who tried to conceal Jack's origins from the public. As the King of Duelists, he was adored by the New Domino City public and his fame has been marketed, even to the point where both he and his "Red Dragon Archfiend" card have their own action figures.   
At some point in time Jack faced Bolt Tanner in a Turbo Duel and defeated him on his first turn. This also occurred with Dragan while facing him in a Duel King Title Match.


	4. Chapter 4

Rex and Lazar puts their plan into action two years later. At this time Yusei also built himself another duel runner this time red in color which is known to be a rare color. It is a hybrid built mainly from refurbished scrap metal of older runners. It includes a Duel Disk in the design of a Battle City Duel Disk. The Disc along with most of the runner's parts, including the latest top of the line marketed KaibaCorp acceleration chip: the Skyline 30; were either scavenged or stolen from Sector Security.  
  
The Satellite sector is also the birthplace of the duel runner , the trash from the main city is shipped to Satellite , where they run the factory that recycle things to make new items.   
However residents of Satellite are made to work in the plant , and are often looked down upon by many residents of New Domino City , generally referred as "scum" or "trash".   
Satellite residents do not have the purchasing power to acquire goods required for dueling on the market. There is no legal class mobility in Satellite. The cities of Satellite and New Domino are connected only by a single pipeline used for transferring garbage from New Domino to Satellite. This is virtually the only way of leaving Satellite, with a specialist branch of Sector Security preventing the residents of Satellite from escaping to New Domino City.   
  
However even though dueling is banned in Satellite people still manage to find a way to do it and the duel runner had become a symbol of freedom.   
  
During this time an underground organization composed of duelists with unnatural powers also surfaced , they called themselves the Arcadia Movement. Katsumi was also captured by them due to his ability to communicate with duel monster spirits and control them.


	5. Chapter 5

" what are you doing to me ?.. I am not a psychic duelist "  
" true , but you have the power to talk to duel spirits maybe there is more to that power. and I Divine will test you "  
  
He grits his teeth and activates his duel disk " yes , so what ? this power is mine alone and no one will take it away. "  
" good get angry , your brother had abandoned you anyway and without us you will be discriminated...   
so bare your fangs at me...Show me the power that sleeps inside your soul. "  
  
Divine starts off with normal summoning 'Krebons' and setting a card before ending. Katsumi looks up at the monster ( " a card with only 1200 attack points " ) while in his had are the five cards...' dragunity arma mystletian , dragunity phalanx , shield wing , scrap iron scarecrow , bottomless trap hole.   
He draws dragunity militum...  
  
" I normal summon dragunity phalanx , next because i have a face up dragunity i can release it to special summon this card. Come dragunity arma mystletian. Next my dragon's effect I can equip one card from my graveyard to it , I will equip phalanx. Phalanx also has an effect when this card is equiped i can special summon it.  
I tune my two dragons... Flash of light that splits the sea of stars ! Shake our souls and roar through the world ! Synchro Summon ! Take Flight : Stardust Spark Dragon ! "  
  
His dragon appearing at 2500 ATK. " if that is what you want then you got your wish , take this sense my stardust attacks your monster "  
Divine then negates the attack with his monster 's effect by paying paying 800 Life Points to negate the attack. Even as he did so Divine still felt the force of the impact of the attack.  
  
" I set 2 cards face down and end my turn " Katsumi then responds.  
  
Divine draws and sets a monster he then changes his second monster to defense before ending.   
  


> _divine_  
3200 Life  
psychic snail ( set )  
Krebons ( defense )  
Battle Teleportation ( set )
> 
> Katsumi  
4000 Life  
dragunity phalanx ( GY )  
Stardust Spark Dragon ( field )  
scrap iron scarecrow , bottomless trap hole ( set )  
shield wing , dragunity militum ( hand )

  
" enough toying with me , I will win so I can go home "  
Looking up at the field ( " Krebons has an effect that can negate an attack if it is attacked , but i can still destroy it by a card effect. " )   
Taking his turn Katsumi draws and gets Dragunity Aklys " its here this card will defeat Divine. " He then makes his move " I summon Dragunity Aklys , next i activate its effect. I special summon one dragunity monster from my hand...  
Come Dragunity Militum. Militum monster effect activate ounce per turn i can target one dragunity monster in my spell and trap card zone and special summon it..I special summon aklys.  
Level 4 dragunity Militum and Level 2 dragunity aklys tuneing , Synchro summon , Level 6 , Dragunity knight - Vajrayana. This dragon allows me to equip a Level 3 or lower monster in my graveyard.   
the dragon knight also has a second effect by sending the card it is equipped to the graveyard i can double its attack. Also Aklys also has another effect. when this card is sent to the graveyard I can destroy one card on the field. I destroy Krebons...  
  
After this turn is your Life that will turn to zero. "  
  
Katsumi then raises his hand " stardust spark dragon attack his facedown " destroying it then landing a direct attack with his 3800 attack Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana.  
  
Divine is then thrown to the ground by the impact. He thinks to himself as he gets up ( " so it seems , his powers are only or mostly activated in battle... Though greater then the power of a psychic duelist " ). Katsumi pants after dealing the last attack and passes out. Divine then orders the members to take the boy to his room ( " even though he is not a psychic , they still have a decent duelist on their hands and proceeds to surpress the memories of his past into thinking he is a psychic duelist and a part of their cult.


End file.
